


The Mastermind Is...

by StarBoatStation



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Mastermind AU, mastermind leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi and his classmates were all confident as they hit the switch in front of them deeming the identity of the Mastermind... But were they right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mastermind Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've been wanting to do a MM!Leon for, like, ever. This didn't come out as well as I was hoping, but I got my Mastermind muse out so yeah.  
> And really, sorry it didn't come out that great... hehe...

Naegi and his classmates were all confident as they hit the switch in front of them deeming the identity of the Mastermind - Junko Enoshima.

As the votes were being tallied, Naegi felt light and steady, ready to face the previous Ultimate Fashion Girl. When Monokuma's ridiculous results machine started up, he felt full of hope and relief that this school life of mutual killing was over. When the spinning wheels landed on Junko's portrait...

"WRONG"

Everything halted.

"Wh-What?" Naegi stuttered out, looking at the stuffed bear.

"Upupu~ Can't you read, Naegi-kun? As you would say," he cleared his throat before dramatically pointing at Makoto specifically, "YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!" he shouted before falling into a fit of cackling.

"Well... Who was it? WHAT DID WE MISS!?" Naegi shouted, slamming his fist against the podium.

"Naegi-kun...." Makoto looked over, Kirigiri softly shook her head before turning back to the laughing plush toy. "Well, mastermind? Why don't you come out and reveal yourself?"

The bear stopped laughing. He stood and eyed all the students. "Looks like you found me out..." the bear squeaked out solemnly, before hanging his head and going completely still as smoke began to swirl around him. Soon he was completely engulfed in smoke. Then, the surviving beacons of hope heard coughing.

"Awh man! I've always wanted a smoke screen entrance but *cough cough* I thought it would be more badass!"

As the smoke cleared, he was revealed. Leon Kuwata, smiling coldly. "And you all thought punk was dead."

Needless to say, everyone was speechless as Kuwata coughed the fog out of his lungs. Finally, he stopped and straightened his back, looking at his classmates.

"Well, dumbasses. Here we are. Y'know, I had high hopes for you." he laughed to himself. "Ironic, huh? Me! Hoping!" He began laughing again.

"Enough." Togami fixed his glasses before looking at Kuwata.

Leon looked over at the heir, a disgusted sneer painting his features. "Alright, dollar sign." He cracked his knuckles, addressing everyone else. "I suppose you all have a fuckton of quesitons. 'Kuwata-kun! How did you survive your execution?' 'Kuwata-kun! Why did you do this?' 'Kuwata-kun! What will happen to us?' Well, kiddos, those are some excellent questions! Let's start from the beginning," he dramtically cleared his throat before continuing. "I was born to my darling mother and my bastard father on the cool morning of-"

"We don't want your life story. So spare us the boring details." Togami interrupted, once again adjusting his glasses.

Leon glared at the taller boy again. "Y'know four-eyes, it's rude to interrupt. But I'll let this one slide." He stretched his arms above his head, signalling he was already bored.

"Execution - the answer is easy. It was FAKE. Smoke and mirrors! The ol' razzle dazzle! Whatever the fuck you wanna call it. Got a couple of nice bruises though. Honestly, I really should thank Maizono-san. Without her help, I wouldn't have been executed, and I would've been exposed sooner.  
Why I did it - that's also an easy one." He pointed to his head, staring Naegi down. "I did it because I wanted to."

Naegi's blood ran cold before completely fleeing from his body.

The shiver of delight that vibrated throught Leon's body was visible to everyone in the room.  
"Ooooohh~ The looks on all of your faces!" He tightly hugged himself as his eyes became slightly glazed over, losing their focus. "It's deLICIOUS! That despair each of you are displaying just makes me wanna-!" he shivered again. "And I can't believe you thought Enoshima was the Mastermind! That dumb broad couldn't even paint her own nails by herself." He emphasized the point by displaying his own nails, which were perfectly painted black.

"Kuwata-kun..." Naegi finally managed to choke out through the lump in his throat. The Ultimate Luckster flinched slightly as the Ultimate Baseball Player.... no.... the Ultimate Despair looked at him, a twisted grin plastered across his features.

"Yeah, Naegi-kun?"

"Wh-.... What happens to us now?"

Somehow the grin managed to get larger, his eyes blazing with malice, pure despair swirling around in his light, blue-gray irises.

"I am sooooo glad you asked~" He turned the rest of his classmates, opening his arms. "Now, comes the finale. Since you guessed wrong as to who the Mastermind and murderer of Muruko Ikusaba was..." the familiar button stand rose from the floor, "It is time to face your punishment." He floated a hand above the bright red button, his rings glinting in the light. "Any last words?" He asked, a small stream a drool dripping from his mouth.

Togami, Fukawa, Kirigiri, and Naegi were stunned speechless as they tried to come to the realization of their impending doom. Asahina cried quietly. Hagakure yelled and begged Leon to allow them to live. Leon cooly looked at the sobbing fortune-teller, unwaivering.

"Rules are rules, dreadlocks. Y'know... It's funny. I didn't even kill Maizono. She actually off'd herself. Poor girl suffered a severe bump to the head when she ran off and slipped. Got all her memory back." He scoffed before continuing. "She remembered I was the Mastermind behind it all and came to confront me. Evidently, her plan was to lure me to her room, sweet talk me to let my guard down, kill me, and frame Naegi, assuming I had an accomplice who would continue the school life of mutual killing. She wasn't too far off." He smiled to everyone. "If I were to be murdered, my Ultimate Despair kids were to be set loose on you all. Trust me, your deaths would have been slow. Good thing she failed right? Well, anyway. Everything you deduced was correct, except that she stabbed herself, rather dying by her own hand. That '11037' bullshit was her trying to tell you who the mastermind was. I guess it was too vague." His smile once again twisted into a look of triumph, as he watched the kids get even paler at the realization. Even Kirigiri's un-wavering gaze cracked.   
"It's kinda sad. I was your friend. I begged and pleaded, and none of you wanted to save me...." His smile faltered slightly before he started laughing. "Now... IT'S TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!" Leon slammed his hand down on the button. The last thing Naegi remembered seeing before being dragged to the execution chamber was Leon... laughing as tears ran down his face.

 

* * *

 

Leon's laughter died down as he walked through the silent halls to the monitoring room, the only sound being his shoes hitting the hard floor. He collapsed in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk, and watched the footage of each of his classmate's execution, starting with his own. The Master of Despair smiled to himself, reaching for the 'End Broadcast' button.

"Thank you everybody, and goodnight." He shot another glance at the camera aimed at him. "I'll be here all week."


End file.
